overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Volume 02
The Dark Warrior is the 2nd light novel volume in Overlord series, It was released on November 30, 2012. It details about Ainz Ooal Gown as Momon and Narberal Gamma as Nabe rising to fame as adventurers in Re-Estize Kingdom. Short Summary Ainz decides that in order to learn more of this world he has to live in one of it's city for an extended period of time. At the same time he decides to take on an adventurer persona by the name of Momon together with one of the battle maid's to earn some money, fame and influence. Full Summary Ainz together with Narberal Gamma heads to E-Rantel under their alias names as Momon and Nabe while they take on their adventurer identities. Having to start out as the lowest ranking adventurer's they head to an inn in order to rest up, while there they get into a small fight and Ainz gives away one of his Yggdrasil potions as a compensation to a female adventurer. The next day they team up with the adventurer group called the Swords of Darkness to go on a monster expedition. Before leaving they are interrupted by Nfirea Bareare who want's to hire Momon as an escort to Carne Village. His reason for doing this being the fact that the potion Ainz previously handed out has made |Nfirea very interested in him. Ainz accepts his request if the Swords of Darkness can come along too which Nfirea accepts. While traveling to Carne Village a sinister group named Zuranon lead by Khajiit Dale Badantel and assisted by Clementine are working to raise an undead army in the hopes of turning E-Rantel into the second undead city. To realize their scheme they need to get a hold of Nfirea so that he can use a very powerful magic item, because of his magic talent that allows him to use any magic items. With him having left the city no other choice but to wait for his return. On their way to Carne Village they get into a fight of goblins and ogres which Ainz uses as a way to show off his powers and raise his fame. Eventually making their way to Carne Village they all discover and surprise that the village is fortified. They have started to make defensive barricades to better defend themselves. Also using the magic item that Ainz previously gave to the sisters while saving them they have summoned a large group of veteran goblins that have been helping them with guarding the village and teaching the villagers how to defend themselves. It also turns out that one of the sisters, Enri Emmot, is a close friend of Nfirea. The next day they head into the forest to gather medicine herb for potion making. Ainz wanting to increase his fame provokes the Virtuous King of the Forest into attacking them with the help of Aura. To Ainz disappointment the Virtuous King turns out to be a giant hamster, still he decides that it might still has some use and makes it submit to him and makes it his pet. Everyone is impressed by the majestic form of the Virtuous King while Ainz can only see a cute hamster it is also given a new name, Hamsuke. Upon their return to E-Rantel the group splits up with Momon and Nabe heading to the adventurer guild to register Hamsuke as their beast. While doing this Zuranon attacks, killing the Sword of Darkness and kidnapping Nfirea. On his way to Nfirea's house he meet's up with Lizzie Bareare, Nfirea's grandmother, upon discovering that Nfirea has been kidnapped, he is hired by Lizzie to rescue him. They then set out to the cemetery where Zuranon has released their undead army to attack the city. Fighting their way through a hoard of undead they eventually reach Zuranon's hiding place. Nabe kills Khajiit with her powerful magic spell while Momon bear hug Clementine to death. Upon defeating Zuranon and rescuing Nfirea, Ainz and Narbarel is given a huge boost in fame and rapidly advance to a Mythril rank adventurer. Meanwhile, back in the inn Ainz contact's Nazarick only to find out that Shalltear has rebelled. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers *Chapter 2: Journey + Intermission *Chapter 3: Virtuous King of the Forest *Chapter 4: The Dual Blade of Death *Epilogue Trivia Web Novel * Instead of Ainz, Narberal Gamma becomes the Adventurer "Momon" alone, using illusion magic. * Verita uses same room with Momon. Momon does not like the smell from herb she used to cure wounds, so she gives a minor healing potion to her. * "Momon" first works as a porter of the Axe of Cyclone. As Nfirea Bareare and Clementine does not exist, they do not die and go their separate ways without big trouble. * Lizzie Bareare tries to learn how to make red potion from Momon directly, but is refused. * Momon introduces himself as an apprentice of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Momon defeats Khajiit by chance during his promotion test. Gallery Category:Light Novels